disney_premieres_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bunk'd/Season 3
Season 3 was announced on August 31, 2017.1 Production officially commenced on October 15, 2017 and wrapped on March 30, 2018. On March 21, 2018, Skai Jacksonannounced that this season would be the last.2 It premiered on June 18, 2018, and ended on September 21, 2018.3 On November 15, 2018 it was announced Bunk'd was renewed for a Season 4. Synopsis Emma, Ravi and Zuri Ross eagerly return to Camp Kikiwaka ready to forge new friendships and memories as counselors, only to discover the Woodchuck and Grizzly cabins were never rebuilt after the fire and previous owner Gladys has fled with the insurance money. With hopes of building a bigger and better camp solely operated by kids, the Ross siblings convince their parents to buy Kikiwaka and put them in charge. Just as the Ross siblings relied on each other their first year at camp, a new trio of first-time campers instantly bond and manage to stir up a ton of hijinks and adventure at every turn for their newfound leaders. Matteo Silva, a cautious kid who can find danger in any situation, would rather not be at camp; Finn Sawyer, an energetic boy and cousin of camp counselor Lou, has realized his dream of attending Camp Kikiwaka; and Destiny Baker, a young girl who has spent her childhood on the pageant circuit, is accustomed to getting things her way. No matter the situation, Emma, Ravi, Zuri and Lou stick together to try and create summer magic for their younger peers and a Camp Kikiwaka fueled by teamwork, friendship and family fun. Episodes Confirmed Dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 06/18/18 - We Can't Bear It! (301) # 06/19/18 - Let's Bounce! (302) # 06/20/18 - Take the Cake (303) # 06/21/18 - O Sister, Where Art Thou? (304) # 06/22/18 - Cav'd In (305) # 06/25/18 - By All Memes (306) # 06/29/18 - A Whole Lotta Lobsta (307) # 07/02/18 - No Bones About It (308) # 07/06/18 - Finder's Keepers, Lou's a Weeper (309) # 07/09/18 - Reversal of Fortune (310) # 07/13/18 - Game of Totems (311) # 07/16/18 - Toilets and Tiaras (312) # 07/20/18 - Bungle in the Jungle (313) # 07/27/18 - Gruel and Unusual Punishment (314) # 08/03/18 - It's a Blast! (315) # 09/21/18 - Up, Up and Away (316) Cast Main Cast * Peyton List as Emma Ross * Karan Brar as Ravi Ross * Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross * Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser * Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker * Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva * Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer Recurring Cast * Nate Stone as Timmy * Casey Campbell as Murphy * Lily Mae Silverstein as Lydia Trivia * Casting started June 14, 2017. * This is the third season of Bunk'd * The third season revolves around Emma, Ravi, Zuri, and Loureturning to help rebuild Camp Kikiwaka. It was also hinted that Morgan and Christina Ross will help rebuild the camp. * On September 1, 2017, Disney Channel confirmed that Kevin Quinn, Nathan Arenas, and Nina Lu would not be returning for the third season as producers have reassessed the storyline and made creative changes to casting. This season introduce 3 new characters named Matteo Silva, Finn Sawyer, and Destiny Baker. * This season has a new opening sequence, making BUNK'D the fifth Disney Channel Original Series to alter the theme song for a third season after Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, Girl Meets World, and K.C. Undercover. It is followed by Bizaardvark. * Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, Griff, Hazel and Gladys did not appear during this season. * Karan Brar (Ravi) directs an episode in the season, "Finder’s Keepers, Lou’s a Weeper." * Peyton List (Emma) directs an episode in this season "Game of Totems". * This is the first season to have every current main character appearing in every episode. * This is the last season to feature the Ross Family. * Season 3 was gonna have 17 episodes, but one episode was cancelled, being When Bears Attract!. * This is the shortest season of the series. * This is the first and only season to air every episode in production order. * This is the only season to not have a Christmas special. References